


Oatmeal Cookies

by CamusVil



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Childhood Memories, Cookies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamusVil/pseuds/CamusVil
Summary: When Minos receives an unexpected gift, he ends up remembering a bit of his life before he became a judge, yet he still won't admit out loud that he still has fragments of his human life embedded in his new self.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	Oatmeal Cookies

.

.

.

He had always been thin, very thin. But he had been so much more as a child.

From an early age, he discovered that his body didn't produce enough insulin, and if he consumed many sweets he would get dizzy, sometimes even faint. 

But apart from being slim, he was also much smaller. That particular characteristic, although it made him feel weak, also gave him the advantage of hiding among the oat fields that were on the periphery of the cabin where he lived. When he was still a human from Norway.

The fields used to be so higher that he could easily feels the spikes of the oats caressing his cheeks and taste it with his skin. The golden of the autumn bathed the landscape like it was the fringes of a wild beast and he loved to ride it, since sunrise to midnight, he disappeared of the world, the nightmares he tried to escape were swallowed in there while the albino chewed a bunch of branches.

It was the taste of the oats the only flavor which couldn't get him sick of the world.

. . .

So back in his position of judge. He rembered all of this lost crossings long time ago buried under the most ground low on the underworld. Why was he remembering all of this again?

Oh yes, the answer reminded in front of him when he held a cookie from Aphrodite. Somehow he recognized the smell.

"I can't eat sugar, Rose"

"Yeah, but that's oatmeal" he had deliberated almost unimportant and disinterested "still not going to eat?"

Minos didn't answer, he just turned the cookie in his fingers.

"What's wrong with you?" Asked the Piscean when he saw the judge going through the clouds. Suddenly curious about his behavior.

"Nothing... It reminds me something"

"And what would be that?"

"I just forgot"

Aphrodite just turned his eyes white and take back the cookie from the hand of the Gryphon.

**Author's Note:**

> A short memoir of Judge Minos that I wanted to turn into a headcanon. Little has been done on the sensual Minos and I hope I can contribute a lot to the character.


End file.
